Halloween Teen Titans
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Horrible title, I know. Anyways, this is a little one shot with a RavenAqua Lad pairing at the end.


FASH: I know this is a littla late to be posting a Halloween fic, but I was watching Teen Titans, the one where they first meet Aqua Lad, and I was inspired man, to inspired to be normal, Both Raven and Star Fire had those big pink hearts in their eyes and floating around them in the end, so here it is Raven, who is my favorite Teen Titans character, and Aqua Lad! MUWAHAHAHA! I am evil, fear the plot bunnies! And Halloween is just awesome, I GET HIGH OFF THE SUGAR.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, the plot line is mine though, all mine, my own, my preccccciousssss.... I don't own that quote either, that would be Gollum's.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Raven levitated and read her horror book, although her thoughts were somewhere else, going back to the first day she and the others had met Aqua Lad. 'He was so... Awesome.' She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts, no matter how useless the action was. 'Quit your dreaming Raven, it's never going to happen.' She then heard a persistent knocking on her door. "What?"

"Friend Raven, will you be participating in the tricks of treating of the Ween of Hallow's?" Star Fire asked perkily, all decked out on her outfit. "As you can see, I am a cute, fuzzy animal know as a bunny." Actually, she was in a Playboy Bunny outfit, but she didn't know the difference.

"No." Raven said simply as she began to meditate again, but Star Fire wouldn't give up that easily. "But Robin and I got you a 'death' outfit." From out of no where she produced black cloak and a scythe, Raven sighed, but Star Fire had one more trick up her sleeve. "Aqua Lad will be there." Raven turned pink for a brief moment before grabbing the costume and mumbling to herself as Star Fire happily went out of the room.

Raven was in her costume and scowled as she leant against the tower, waiting for the others to arrive. 'Stupid costumes.' She was death, Star Fire was a Playboy Bunny, Beast Boy was a dead surfer, Terra was a rock climber, Cyborg was.... Pinocchio, and Robin was Batman, go figure. Raven snorted they were waiting for Aqua Lad to arrive, and arrive he did, without a costume.

"Friend Aqua Lad! Do you not have a costume for the Ween of Hallow's?!" Star Fire asked rather loudly and Aqua Lad just sweatdropped and shook his head. "We do not celebrate Halloween in Atlantis." He surveyed the group, his eyes stopping on Raven. "How very suiting." Rave blushed at the comment, very thankful that the hood of the cloak covered most of her face. 'This is going to be hell?'

Or was it?

Yep, it was.

First they had all walked at least sixty blocks to trick or treat, and if that wasn't enough, it seemed that everyone except for Raven had agreed to go to a Halloween party at a warehouse, which was going to last until three in the morning, and the worst part of all was, it was constantly playing the monster mash. Monster Mash.

"I was working in the lab, late one night when my eyes beheld an eerie sight."

Raven swore if they didn't stop playing that song she would commit suicide, it was torture, pure 70's torture!

"Hello Raven." Raven slowly turned to see Aqua Lad standing beside her. "Why are you participating in the festivities?" He gestured to the dance floor where everyone looked like they were having seizures. "I don't dance." She answered back in monotone, but Aqua Lad just smiled. "I can change that." He grabbed her hand and dragged the stunned girl onto the dance floor.

Raven's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrust into the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by moving figured, oddly coloured light flicking on and off and music, other that the Monster Mash, blaring. She warily looked across from her to see Aqua Lad dancing to the beat of the music, and he wasn't that bad either. He was giving her a questioning look and Raven huffed and crossed her arms, awkwardly trying not to drop her scythe. "I. Don't. Dance." Of course, Aqua Lad decided to take that as a challenge, just as a slow song began. (Awahahahah!)

Raven glared at Aqua Lad as he slid his hands around her waist, but she couldn't keep the blush from staining her face as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I suppose I can dance, just this once.'

Aqua Lad stared into Raven's dark eyes; they were so mesmerizing and mysterious. 'The time is right.' (Is it just me, or did that sound really corny?) He slowly pulled Raven closer to him, causing the girl to give him an odd look, but he just smiled.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked curiously as Aqua Lad's face came closer to hers, but her only reply was. "This." Before his lips came into contact with hers. Electric shocks raced down both their spines as the kiss deepened and once they finally broke apart for air, they were both slightly flushed.

"So. Want to get out of here?" Aqua Lad asked, offering Raven his arm, which she held onto with a smirk. "Anyplace is better than here."

As they walked out of the building, a certain group of teens were watching them.

"Yo, Raven and Aqua Lad, I didn't see that happening." Beast Boy said as he scratched his chin Cyborg just snickered. "You didn't see you and Terra happening either."

THE END

FASH: Well, I think that I have finished my little Aqua Lad/Raven craving, for now! MUWAHAHA! cough cough Anyways, leave a review!


End file.
